


Ice Cream Sandwich

by SomeIdiot



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Multi, Secret Relationship, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeIdiot/pseuds/SomeIdiot
Summary: Once a week Ruby would sneak out of the dorm in the middle of the night to meet up with her secret lover. one night Blake follows Ruby but loses her, after finding where she was Blake peeks around the door to see Ruby having fun with a familiar pink and brown haired girl.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a regular Saturday night, Yang was already passed out, Weiss was just getting ready to sleep, and Blake was reading. Blake however noticed a happh Ruby skipping out of the bathroom. "You seem pretty happy." Blake pointed out the obvious. "How could I not be happy?! Tomorrow new parts for Cresent Rose come in tomorrow!" Ruby squealed in delight. "Mind keeping it down? Some people would like to sleep." Weiss said in her usual before sleep tone. "Sorry Weiss." The chipper girl apologized before hopping up to her bed and fell "asleep."

About an hour later Ruby quietly jumped out of her bed and slowly snuck out of the room. As the door closed Blake opened her eyes. 'Tonight I'm going to find out where she sneaks off to.' Blake thought as she quietly followed after Ruby. For the last month and a half Blake had noticed almost every Saturday night Ruby snuck off and returned a few hours later, but the past few times when Ruby came back she seemed to be absolutely glowing with happiness. Blake had always been curious but last week when Ruby came back she noticed a mark on Ruby's neck that was conveniently gone in the morning probably due to make-up. That made Blake's curiosity go skyrocketing usually she doesn't like getting into other people's dating life but for some reason she just had to know.

After following Ruby for a few minutes she saw her leader look around herself then shoot off thanks to her semblance. Something was different though usually Ruby left a trail of roses behind but this time there were none. Blake looked around for any clues as to where she went but found nothing that is until about five minutes later when thanks to her Faunus hearing she heard someone who sounded like Ruby groan. Following the sound she found her way to an old abandoned room far from any other rooms which was confusing but Blake didn't have time to let more curiosity run wild. After quietly opening the door she had to cover her mouth so no one heard her gasp, what she saw was a familiar girl with pink and brown hair sitting in Ruby's lap with her arms and legs wrapped around her and kissing her passionately.

As the kiss broke Ruby's hands couldn't stay still exploring her secret lovers clothed back. "I've missed you so much, I wish we could meet more." Ruby whispered into the girl's ear. "I know Ruby, I just want to be in your arms forever." The girl had a high pitched squeaky voice that kinda sounded like she didn't talk that often. "I love you Neo." The crimsonette said as she started kissing her again.  
Blake was shocked not only was Ruby making out with a girl but it was the same mute girl that almost killed Yang three weeks ago. Before Blake could think more she heard a squeaky moan as she saw Ruby sucking on Neo's neck. "R-Ruby you're going to leave a mark." Neo whispered to her lover. "Well at least you can hide yours with your semblance I have to hide mine with make-up" Ruby squeezed her lovers ass causing the ice cream haired girl to let out a low moan. "You're so hard already Ruby" Neo said while slowly grinding her hips. "It's hard not to be with you around!" Ruby blushed having raised her tone by accident. "Oh really? So if you saw me in your combat class while fighting in that dress you like so much." Neo moaned out as she grinded harder. "The last time you wore that you weren't wearing panties and it kept riding up on you, it was so hard to hide it." Ruby said as she was frantically trying to take Neo's pants off. "Illusions are great especially when only my girlfriend can't see them." Neo laughed as she desperately tried getting her pants off as well. Neo stood up with Ruby as they dropped their pants to the floor but as Neo was about to kick away her panties Ruby picked her up and pushed her against the wall rubbing her 8-inch cock on Neo's pussy. "S-Shouldn't we take o-our shirts off?" Neo asked but all Ruby said was "No time.." before leaning back and slowly pushed into her girlfriend. "Ooooohhhj... This'll never not feel amazing!" Neo moaned out as Ruby started going faster.

Neo's moans were having an effect on Blake, even though this girl tried to kill her best friend she seemed so sweet so innocent so.. Before Blake realised it she had stuck two fingers in herself and started imagining she was in there with them. "Ruby.. Neo..." she whisper moaned as her fingers matched the pace ruby was thrusting. 

"Holy hell Ruby!! This is amazing!!" Neo cried out in pleasure as Ruby was thrusting harder hitting her in all the right places. "So.. tight.." Ruby moaned gripping Neo's ass harder as she pushed her harder into the wall. If Ruby wasn't wearing her tank top Neo would've left hundreds of scratches with how hard she held onto her. Neo looked like she was going to start drooling with how could it felt luckily Ruby knew a way to make her break. "Ready?" Was all she had to say before activating her semblance thrusting faster than ever. Neo screamed in pleasure as Ruby starting going faster then anything she's ever felt. "RuAHHH GOOD SO GOOD!" Was all Neo could let out before she came going limp but Ruby wasn't stopping and before she knew it she came again and again. Finally Ruby started to slow down a little as she came inside Neo making the poor girl cum one last time as she felt it shoot inside her. Finally Ruby's knees gave out and the fell to the floor panting like crazy. "I'm so glad I'm infertile unless I take pills." Ruby joked as her cum started oozing out of her girlfriend. Neo laughed lightly still coming down from her after sex high. "We need to see each other more." The crimsonette said snuggling onto Neo's shoulder as they both fell asleep.

About an hour later they got up and put their clothes on. "Don't forget to hide those panties until they're cleaned." Ruby said buckling up Neo's belt for her. "I won't forget sweetie." Neo replied as Ruby stood back up. "Shall I walk you back to your room my love?" Ruby asked acting like Neo was royalty, well in Ruby's mind she was. "You may my sweet." Neo replied as she held Ruby's hand.  
Once they left the room Ruby noticed a pair of wet Blake laced panties on the floor right outside the door. "Oh no.." was all Ruby said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't put this before but just in case: I don't own RWBY

"Oh no.." Is all Ruby could say at what laid on the floor in front of her. "What's wrong my sweet rose?" Neo asked wrapping her arms around Ruby's waist. "Someone was watching us." Neo suddenly started shaking. "They heard my voice.. they heard my voice.." she kept whispering to herself. Ruby turned around pulling Neo into a loving embrace. "Shhh it's ok, it's ok, if we're lucky this person doesn't know who we are and just thought they found a couple of horny teens." Neo let out a small chuckle at that. "Are you going to find out who was watching us?" Neo asked her lover. Ruby turned back around and picked up the panties. "I think they'll come to us to get this back." Ruby said as she hid them in a pocket. "Guess we should get back to our dorms now.." Neo mumbled out sadly. "It'll be ok, we get to see each other in class on Monday!" Ruby excitedly said. "Ya.. but I don't get to kiss you in class." Neo had a small smile on her face just thinking about kissing Ruby in front of everyone. "Aww you're so sweet!" Ruby quickly gave her a good night kiss. "Sweet dreams." They both whispered to each other then they walked away back to their dorms.

Blake was trying her hardest to sleep but she was panicking, once she got back to the dorm she realized in her haste to not get caught, she left behind her panties and now she was to nervous to attempt to go get them back. Just as she started to calm down a little all that panic came back as Ruby quietly came back into the room and snuck back into her bed. Blake let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding she was so scared that Ruby knew she was shaking. After a few minutes Blake finally calmed down after hearing Ruby's snores. 'I really hope she didn't see them.' Blake thought, 'all I've got to do is go grab them in the morning.' She let out a yawn as she finally let sleep take her.

It was now Sunday morning, Blake got up later than usual for obvious reasons to herself but Weiss was very surprised. "I didn't think it possible, Ruby is up and out before Blake." That shocked Blake a little. "Why is Ruby up so early?" Blake asked getting up and grabbing her clothes. "All she said was she was meeting up with a friend." Weiss told Blake as she went back to her studying. 'I wonder where she actually is.' Blake thought as she got changed. After having a shower and getting changed Blake told Weiss she was heading to the library then left the room heading for where she spied on the lovers last night. 

Blake was getting more nervous the closer she got it seemed like either no one was awake or they just weren't around. Turning the last corner she spotted her undergarments on the floor quickly dashing over to them and picking them up, as she hid them on herself she heard the click of a scroll taking a picture she quickly looked around only to see a girl with Black hair run off. 'Who is that?' She thought as she chased after her only to see she was gone. 'I swear she went this way.' Blake thought as she looked around but before she could continue the search she heard a lot of voices. "The lunch crowd.." she said aloud. Quickly she left the area to go hide away in the library and think about the mystery girl who took her picture.  
After an hour she could only think of a few people with black hair but before she could think of anyone else she got a message on her scroll from Ruby.  
R: Hey Blake think you could come to the dorm I need to talk to you.  
Blake was in absolute panic mode but decided it'd be better to just face the music now.  
B: I'll be up in a few.

Blake entered the room to see it was only Ruby inside Blake knew Ruby knew, closing the door behind her she spoke up. "So what'd you need to talk about Ruby?" Ruby looked up from her scroll. "Oh you know stuff and things, oh! Also this picture." Ruby held up her scroll to show Blake the picture of her getting her panties back. "Have you told anyone yet?" Ruby asked sounding sad. "N-Not yet.." Blake let out nervously. "B-But I don't see why I shouldn't, you're dating someone who tried to kill Yang a few weeks back!" Suddenly Blake was angry she wanted answers. "She didn't have a choice, she never has a choice! She was forced into that life by her horrible parents and she's never had a choice to do anything!" Ruby was getting livid at this point. "Do you want to know why I'm dating her?! Because she's the sweetest girl I've ever met! and she didn't run when I told her about my condition! She loves me so much she trusts me to hear her voice, she was having a freaking panic attack last night because you heard her voice, her sweet little gift from the gods of a voice!" Ruby finally started calming down and Blake was blown away. It was very obvious Ruby loved this girl and that for some reason hurt Blake's heart. "Another thing I wanted to tell you is Neo wants to see both of us tonight at the same place she's got something special planned and if you don't come we'll be super sad." Ruby said sounding kind of out of it as she pushed past Blake and out of the dorm.

"I'm sorry Ruby.." was all Blake could say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! I wrote it running on zero sleep so I'll probably change some stuff later anywho have a good one!


	3. Chapter 3

"Neo has something special planned.." that was all Blake could think about, did it mean she was going to be yelled at more, or something else? She shook her head trying to not think of it. 'Maybe she just wants to ask some questions or maybe she wants to torture me by having sex with the girl I like in front of me.' Blake thought her hand trailing up her leg. She suddenly shot up, "Wait, what am I thinking?!" Blake said to herself falling back onto her pillow. 'I don't think Ruby would ever do that she's to sweet and so nice.' Blake's hand started exploring her own leg again doing circles on her upper thigh. 'Is it wrong I want to see it again though? Am I a pervert for wanting to see Ruby fuck Neo senseless again?' Blake quickly made sure no one was in the dorm anymore before finally putting her fingers between her legs. Feeling her shorts she pushed down letting out a quiet moan. "Ruby..." she breathed out starting to push harder and rub herself but it wasn't enough she needed more! Quickly making sure no one had suddenly appeared she threw off her blankets and pulled her shorts, tights, and panties down to her knees. Quickly slipping two fingers into herself she let out a low moan. "Ahhh.. Neo... more.." moving her fingers faster at her sudden admission that she wanted Neo as much as Ruby. She felt herself getting wetter thinking of Neo fingering her and giving Ruby a blowjob at the same time. 'I'm such a perv!' Blake wanted to yell but all that came out was gasps of pleasure at the imaginary sight. Blake was getting close she pictured Ruby cumming over Neo's face and then Neo getting so close to her she felt like they'd kiss. Blake starting fingering herself faster at the thought of kissing this ice cream coloured girl until passing out. Before she could cum to thoughts of Neo covered in Ruby's cum she heard someone coming towards the dorm.

"Dammit.." she whispered quickly pulling down her bottoms and grabbing a book. As she finished cleaning her hand with a box of tissues she had Yang came into the room. "Hey Blakey, have you seen Weiss anywhere? She promised to go to a party with me but I can't find her anywhere!" Yang flopped onto Blake's bed in defeat and all Blake hoped was that she could smell her previous activities. "I t-think she went to the cafeteria." The cat Faunus stuttered out. "Thanks Bla... wait did you just stutter? Nervous about something Blakey?" Yang asked quickly hiding her book so she couldn't hide. "Don't you have to go bug Weiss now?" Blake responded looking anywhere but at Yang. "Yes buuuut I wanna make sure my partner is ok." Yang said putting her hand on Blake's shoulder squeezing to comfort her. "H-Harder.." Blake accidentally let out becoming as red as her crushe's name. "Wait what? Like this?" Yang unkowing squeezed her shoulder more. The touch felt heavenly to Blake. "Please... I'm so close..." Blake begged to herself to cum but Yang heard her and immediately knew why Blake was nervous. "Blake, were you playing with yourself before I came in?" Yang started massaging Blake's shoulders making the poor girl's hips buck. "N-No!" Blake yelled by accident causing Yang to giggle. "That wet spot on your shorts says otherwise." Something in Blake snapped and she quickly hugged Yang grinding on her knee. "Woe kitten, I thought this was a one time thing." She started grinding on Blake's leg as well. "Just one more time, I'm so close." Blake whispered in Yang's ear. "Only if I get to cum too." Yang whispered breathing heavily. "Spank me like last time, please!" Blake begged.Yang knew just spanking the Faunus would make her cum so she opted to just squeeze the bellabooty instead. "Promise me you'll use that magical tongue of yours to eat me out and I'll make you cum." Yang whispered into her ear grinding harder on Blake's leg. "Yes! Please! I'll do anything!" Yang smirked smacking Blake's ass hard. "Thank you.." another hard smack, "Thank you.." Finally Yang spanked her a a third time making Blake scream and grind harder into Yang's leg. "THANK YOU!!!" She cried out as she came harder then ever before. Blake fell onto her bed breathing heavily. "You've always made me feel so good Yang, but now that you and Weiss are dating this will be the last time we ever do this." Blake got off the bed and dropped to her knees in front of Yang trying to get her shorts off. "I know, I'll miss our 'parter' activities." Yang giggled as Blake licked her. "Promise me it'll be memorable." Yang asked as Blake looked at her. "Of course.." Blake replied as she starting going crazy on Yang's pussy. "Ohhhh Blaaaake..."

A few hours later Yang had left for her party and Blake got changed after her longer then intended session with Yang. Yang and Blake had been fuck buddies ever since the teams were formed but a few months ago Weiss asked Yang out and she accepted ending their time together. After the train incident Yang and Blake needed each other that night and it ended in fireworks but afterwards Blake admitted to having feelings for Ruby and Yang told her she already had a girlfriend but good luck anyways.  
Blake's scroll shook her head out of her memories there was a text from Ruby.

 

R: You coming?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise past bumblebee sorry if it's super random just thought it'd add to future stuff anywho hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a thing and the first time I've posted woooo hopefully not to bad hope you enjoyed! Hopefully next chapters will be longer. Also plan on doing non smut stuff in future lul


End file.
